The American Foundation for Urologic Disease, Inc., is sponsoring an international conference on biology of prostate growth to be held on September 11 through 13, 1992, in Bethesda, Maryland. The purpose of the conference is to review and to summarize the latest advances in clinical and basic research in prostatic growth. Although this latest conference will consider all aspects of prostatic growth, emphasis is placed on the elucidation of etiological factors and treatment of benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH). It is intended that this conference will accomplish the following objectives: 1. To bring together clinicians and basic scientists to review and to discuss major issues in BPH research, and to identify areas of future research. 2. To inspire translation of new knowledge and technology in basic research into useful clinical practices through which BPH patients will benefit. 3. To introduce and to cultivate young investigators, or investigators who otherwise would not devote their talent to prostatic research, new ideas, and opportunities in BPH research. The conference will consist of lectures which will be delivered by international experts and poster presentations which will be contributed by conference participants. In the present application, funds are requested to provide a total of 25 traveling fellowships through which junior investigators will be able to attend and participate in this conference. The term of junior investigator applies to those who are in training and those who hold junior faculty positions, such as assistant professor, in an academic institution.